Roy is a Father!
by Lorriisakitten97
Summary: this summary will be revised later so just read and find out.


Nyan: This is my first alchemist fanfic. Read and review if I should continue with this story.

Prologue Hi Dad

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days I really believed that to be the world's one and only truth."

"Is there a Colonel Mustang there?"She asks showing the pocket watch."Oh are you the-"the lietenant at the front desk begin to ask."Yes I am,"she interrupted."Yes ma'am this way."

In Colonel Mustang's office, there was yet another conversation that result in Roy mocking Ed's height."Small fry,"he said with a smirk."Who are you calling small?!I cut off your feet and stick them on your head!"he said as he being held back by Havoc and the guys.

Then a knock was heard.

"Come in,"Roy said as he sees a soldier then a young girl: 15,Edward's height,short hair the same color as Roy's,wearing alchemist uniform but with a miniskirt,shades,and boots."And you are?""Che,I guess the right greeting would be hi Dad,"she took off her shades and reveal red eye and green eye had a mad look on her face."Dad?!"

Roy and everyone was completely taken aback by the young girl was Roy Mustang's daughter."How do I know you really my daughter?"She sighs before pulling out a white glove with red alchemist sign,"Wait wait dont do it!"everyone except Roy then lit a candle in the room,"I unlike him can control my alchemy thank you very much.I can't believe you people actually thought I blow everyoneup. I also have a test and letter from my mother saying you are,"she said with her arms crosed then sighs as everyone wowed."Tell me your name,"he asked in his colonel tone."My name?"she answer,"Yes your name."She then put on her shades as she press her fingers together,"Can you stop looking at me like that and it's embarrassing."

"Who's looking at you like-"before he could finish Havoc,Breda and Fuery was still looking at her with hungry eyes."Hayate,"Riza said as the dog growl big at them making them stop as Riza point a gun at the three of them.

They stop and stood at attention."Ok,"she then said in a soldier tone,"My name is Lieutenant R R Raku Kagawa,Dual Flame Alchemist.""Dual Flame?"

She nods,"My mom told me to give you this letter."

'Why him?'she thought.

Roy then order everyone except Raku out."Miss Raku,your mother was Amaya Kagawa?"She nods,"Yes,mom was my superior and if you dont want to take care me,that's fine.I can take care of myself when you weren't there when she-,"she quickly turn on her heel before being pull into a hug."It is alright.I'll take care of you. It was your mother's last wish."As he said wish,Raku felt tears come down before just being hug by didn't cry just let her tears flow,"Why did she die?She left me,"she mumbled.

Ed and the others were listening outside the door."Roy,a father!,"everyone except Hawkeye and Al laughed."You know brother that's not nice,"Alphonse scold him."Please,I do have to play this,"Edward said as he transmute a intercom in Roy's office.

"Colonel,let me,"Raku said before snapping her fingers to make the intercom phone hot as Ed tries to speak through it."Oww!Hot!""Oh,Brother,"Al sighs.

Raku chuckled,"That's the FullMetal Alchemist?Ha he's so short."Edward bust in the room,"Who are you calling small?!Shorty!""Pipsqueak!""Midget!""Tiny!""Small! "

"Yes,that's the Colonel's daughter alright,"Havoc commented as the two teens argue."Shouldn't we stop them?""About to stop in 3.2.1."

Riza shot at their feet as they dodge then she cleared his throat,"Edward,come back in this office."Ed look like his jaw dropped off his face."Raku sit down right now and stay quiet."Raku did as she was told with a pout. If you seen the scene,it look like a father who was punishing his kids.

Raku sat still as a tall metal armor spoke to her,"Don't worry about is just like that when people question his height.""You the FullMetal Alchemist's little brother?"Alphonse jump,"How did you know?""It is your tone in your voice and I sense it,"she said as she point to where his soul circle was drawn by Ed."Is that what they meant by dual?"Raku nodded and point to her green eye.

Later on that afternoon,Raku was helping carry the paperwork to they arrived,he was let out a sigh."Do you know your father works very hard everyday?"She look up at the lieutenant as Riza smiled." Uh..,"she began,"My mom said that was the reason why she loved him was because he always worked hard and even be nice to others to and you like him don't you ?"she asks."Yes,I did you know?""Uhh?Lucky guess,"Raku nervously said.

Roy moved in his sleep as Riza set his work on her desk."Raku is it?""Yes, ma'am."Riza bend down as she put her hands on her shoulder,"Why don't you go home with your dad?""Ok."Riza left as Raku look at the woman felt weird that she didn't know her for even a whole day and she already giving her pep talk.

Nyan: Who is this girl and how did she know all of those things?Read and review please.


End file.
